The Hypno-Plan
by GEML
Summary: The three musketeers and D'artagnan are offered the help of a new agent to accomplish their new task. In this new journey, young D'artagnan is surrounded by new feelings and secret pasts.
1. Chapter 1

ONE:

"What is taking you so long?" Porthos whined from the dining room.

Planchet entered the room with the wine and poured four glasses. "Sorry, milord."

The four drank happily. Porthos, Athos and Aramis were glad to be recognized as the saviors of France once again; it had been a long time since they felt this proud and careless. In other hand, D'artagnan thought of himself as a hero, he never bragged about it, but he did. The four loved danger and six months ago they have saved Her Majesty, the queen, from a terrible fate who would have led her to death; and that meant Cardinal Richelieu was going to take advantage of the situation and take control of France.

Suddenly someone knocked the door. It wasn't a normal knocking, this was desperate and anxious. Planchet immediately opened the door and a hooded man walked into the house. He walked fast but secure and when he reached the musketeers he revealed his face.

"But what a pleasant surprise!" Aramis exclaimed. "Crestos what brings you here?"

"My friend and favorite spy! Please take a sit and drink with us." Porthos said.

Crestos sat between D'artagnan and Athos, he was expressionless. "I heard Constance is married. I'm sorry about that." He turned to D'artagnan.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason." He managed smiled.

"I'm not here to socialize, and I beg your pardon if I'm being rude. Richelieu and Buckingham are plotting against Their Majesties again." He finished.

D'artagnan was confused; they just saved France few months ago. "What is their plan?"

"Richelieu wants to control France, that's all he ever wanted, and now he has made an alliance with Buckingham. They are plotting to create a formula that can cause hypnosis to people. I know it works. Buckingham has the formula on his power and he is bringing it himself in seven days to Richelieu; you must steal the formula from Buckingham before he gives it to him. Richelieu wants to use this formula on the king."

Porthos laughed breaking the silence. "Hypnosis?"

"When have I lied to you?" Crestos brown eyes looked at Porthos.

"Never." He took a sip of wine.

"I need to go out of town, telling this to you had put me in a big danger; but I won't leave you alone, my most trustworthy agent will work with you."

"And who is that agent, do we know him?" Aramis asked.

"No, but you will. You will find the agent in the masquerade ball Their Majesties will host three days from now. I must leave-" Crestos stood up and marched toward the door.

"Crestos! How are we going to know who is the agent?" D'artagnan asked.

"3714, is the number the agent must tell you when you ask for the code of Crestos. And remember, Richelieu and Buckingham aren't the only ones who want to harm Their Majesties." And he got lost in the darkness of the night.

"I guess we're going to that masquerade ball after all." Athos said.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO:

"Would you stop circling the room? You're making me dizzy!"

"I can't Milady! I bet those musketeers know we're in this already!" Buckingham walked in circles across the library.

Milady De Winter sighed and took a small sip from her cup of tea. "Those musketeers think I'm dead. They think France is safe, they would never suspect we are plotting something of this magnitude this soon."

"You're right." He rested his hand over a pile of books. "Do you have any idea of what would happen if they catch us?"

Milady stood up as she shook her head and her reddish curls danced. "Your Grace." She said sweetly approaching to him and placing her gloved hand over his shoulder. "Richelieu is not stupid, and neither are we. If the musketeers get in our way, we will take them out. We know that D'artagnan boy is clever and knows how to fight, but he is no match for us."

Buckingham took Milady's face between his hands and kissed her deeply, leaving his lips with a hint of her lipstick. "Fishing you out of that canal was not a bad idea after all…" he smiled.

The stars were out and Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'artagnan rode their horses to the palace. King Louis and Queen Anne were excited to see them. They didn't wear any fancy costumes but they made themselves masks to keep the "masquerade ball theme". They didn't want to call the attention being the only guests without masks.

"Let's split and meet here in an hour, maybe this agent will come to one of us." Said Athos and then everyone went to different places.

Aramis sat on a chair to keep an eye on the crowd, Porthos went near the table were wine was served, Athos kept near to their majesties and D'artagnan stood quietly beside the orchestra but he was not planning to dance.

D'artagnan watched everyone dance, but someone in particular caught his attention. She was an excellent dancer, and had a beautiful smile, her eyes dark and mysterious as the night and so was her hair. Her purple mask shielded her face, but what he saw was plenty, she was a true beauty… No, he won't do this again, the last time he fell in love it ended badly. Constance was now married.

When he was about to look away the beautiful girl gave him a flirty look and a smile before leaving the room and stepping out into the garden. He took a deep breath, and walked after her, keeping distance, maybe he could see her once more before erasing her from his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE:

The night was a bit chilly, but still beautiful as D'artagnan blue eyes searched for the girl. He took his mask off and walked until he could barely hear the music form the orchestra. Where was she? D'artagnan heard something behind him and suddenly a man jumped on his back. He rapidly unsheathed his sword and attacked. This man was hooded and very thin, but he moved flawlessly making this fight a little too harsh for him.

An old trick D'artagnan learned from his father made the hooded man fall facing the ground, and immediately D'artagnan immobilized him.

"I am the agent, gascon!" said the person under the hood, but it wasn't a masculine voice.

"The code of Crestos!" said D'artagnan breathlessly and he took off the hood from the agent and gasped.

"3-7-1-4!" Her dark eyes transmitted anger.

D'artagnan sheathed his sword and stood up, he offered his help to the girl but she was on her feet already. Her hair was wild and messy because of the fighting, but she still looked beautiful, even more beautiful now her mask was not shielding her face. The girl slowly smiled. "What? You thought I was going to be a man?"

"We all did!" Athos said as he approached with Porthos and Aramis.

The girl bowed and laughed. "I see Crestos didn't exactly tell you what I looked like." She looked at D'artagnan.

"I beg your pardon, I-I…" D'artagnan began, but the girl shook her head.

"No, no. I am sorry for coming out of nowhere. I scared you." She smiled.

"I was not scared!" D'artagnan said as the rest of them laughed.

"I like her, she is funny!" Porthos said.

"My name is Joanne."

"Why is a young girl like you working as an agent?!" Aramis said.

"I know how to fight and I believe in justice. Just as the young man over there."

D'artagnan approached. "My pleasure." He bowed, and so did the three musketeers introducing themselves.

"Well, say no more, D'artagnan, take the young lady to our house, we will stay here a little bit longer." Said Athos and then he left with Porthos and Aramis.

For some reason D'artagnan thought it wasn't a good idea, he was trying to forget her after all and having her in the same house would make that difficult. "Joanne." He smiled.

"I have to change first. I just wore this to check the garden."

"I will wait for you here."

Joanne smiled and ran to hide between the bushes. "I will be changed in no time. I couldn't change in the ladies room because someone could have seen me."

D'artagnan silently waited resisting the temptation to look at the beautiful girl changing clothes. He was not going to make this mistake again. He was going to talk to her only when necessary and he would maintain his distance from her.

"D'artagnan?" Joanne came out the bushes almost ready, but she was pressing her untied corset against her body. "Can you please help me?"

He turned around. His blue eyes widened and his lips formed an involuntary smile. "Can't you do it yourself?"

"I am asking you for a reason." She turned so that he could tie her corset.

D'artagnan rapidly took the lace and tied the corset, they were both quiet, the only noise that interrupted the silence was the vague sound of the orchestra playing in the great salon and Joanne's uneven breathing as he brushed his hands against her rosy skin.

Joanne turned and met his blue dazzling eyes. "We should go…"

"After you." D'artagnan smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR:

The musketeers' house was about 30 minutes from the castle. Queen Anne had given them that house to show her gratitude for saving her six months ago. D'artagnan helped Joanne with her luggage, although they didn't speak to each other during their trip home. He showed Joanne the way to the bedroom prepared for her and gave her some privacy.

It was a beautiful night, D'artagnan was a little amused when his three friends told him to leave the masquerade ball. He stood out in the chilly night and drank some wine; he thought that drinking would help him erase the memory of Joanne asking him to help her tie her corset. He drank the entire cup and poured some more wine. Maybe if he got drunk tonight, tomorrow it would all be a vague memory and-

"I would really hate to walk in a pond of vomit in the morning…"

D'artagnan turned and a smile automatically appeared in his lips; she had changed from her dress to trousers and a hooded cape and her lovely curls tied to a pony tail. "You want some?" he asked walking toward her.

"Actually…" she said passing him and staring into the night. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me."

His eyes widened. "Accompany you? Where?"

"Relax." She said reaching the hilt of her sword under the cape. "Are you coming or not?"

"How long you told me you have been doing this?" D'artagnan asked breathless.

"A while…" said Joanne reaching the top of the house's roof.

"Now what?"

"We jump…from roof to roof…" Joanne took few steps back; she ran and jumped to the neighbor's roof. Landing lightly and then she turned to watch D'artagnan. "Your turn!"

D'artagnan copied Joanne's moves and laded right beside her. "Why are we doing this again?"

"The town is having a party and the houses are deserted! I thought we could have some fun, I also want to show you something."

The both jumped from roof to roof until the very end of the street. Joanne sat and so did D'artagnan. "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

"Yes…" said D'artagnan astonished. "How do you-?"

"I once saved a life here. Maybe I regret this today, but I know that person is grateful."

D'artagnan looked at her; so beautiful, lips parted, she was tempting him to kiss her. "Joanne?"

A gun shot from the bottom of the building interrupted them. Joanne pushed herself toward D'artagnan, her body on top of his, and covering his mouth with her hand. "Shhhhh…"

"In the name of His Eminence, The Cardinal, who is up there?" a guard yelled.

D'artagnan could feel the pressure of her breasts over his chest; this was not helping, not at all. Joanne leaned to his ear and whispered. "At the count of three I'll come out and excuse myself. You will escape and meet me at the house."

D'artagnan removed her hand from his mouth. "No, I am going to protect you."

"One…" Joanne winked and uncovered his mouth. "Two…thr-"

The handsome boy rolled over Joanne and stood up as the guard begun to shoot. They both jumped and landed in the balcony of the house and then to the main street where they began to swordfight with the guards.

D'artagnan knew they were outnumbered and he came up with a brilliant idea. He grabbed one guard by the shoulders and after hitting him in the head and leaving him unconscious, he took his gun and ran to the barn near in front of them. Joanne was left alone with the guards, she was furious, she kicked the guards and stroked her sword angrily, when she suddenly heard a gunshot and sparks coming out form the barn. Joanne sheathed her sword and ran to catch up with D'artagnan and hid in a trench.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE:

The fireworks from the barn frightened the guards and they ran from the place without thinking it twice. Back in the house Joanne heart raced, she had mixed emotions. She was going to distract the guards and then silently head home and meet D'artagnan there, but he needed to be the hero of the night.

"Why would you do that?" her angry eyes staring at him.

"I didn't want you to risk your life for me." He said softly.

"We're a team now, and you need to get used to that. We're going to be risking our lives daily. If you don't like that, I promise you, when this is over, I'll go away and you'll never see me again."

"Maybe that way is better." He couldn't believe he was saying that, but it was for his own sake.

"It's a promise." Joanne turned and walked to her room.

"Hello, Mademoiselle Joanne! Would you like some toast?" Planchet asked as the radiant sun broke through the window. Joanne nodded and found her spot in the table, between Porthos and Aramis.

"Joanne! D'artagnan told us you two got problems last night." Porthos said careless.

"Yes, but it was mostly my fault. I'm very sorry." She smiled as her toast was served.

"You kids need to be careful. God, please bless them. We need to tell you something Joanne. Their Majesties had informed us this evening they're having a dinner at Richelieu's garden. They want us there." Aramis said.

"Most of all, they want us to protect them and be aware of any weird situation Richelieu can cause. Remember in three days Buckingham is arriving." Athos finished.

Joanne's anger faded last night. She liked D'artagnan, he was stubborn and cocky; but he was the kind of person she couldn't be angry with for a long period of time.

"I think, we should divide in groups and Planchet, you can help!" Joanne suggested.

"Let's see what you have planned, Joanne." D'artagnan said smiling and looking her directly in the eye, and causing her an accelerated pulse.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX:

"Planchet and Porthos, you to the banquet section, and hallways, Aramis and I will stand by the Her Majesty's and if there's time we will check Richelieu's main office, as for you and D'artagnan, the outside of the building." Said Athos rechecking their plan. "We should all be here at dinner time and not speak a word about what we've seen until we have reached the house."

The groups divided. Joanne and D'artagnan got to the back part of the building where His Eminence had a beautiful garden and in the center of it a maze. Something was really disturbing Joanne, and it wasn't her heavy dress. D'artagnan hadn't spoken directly to her since last night and she felt bad about that situation. They walked until the very end of the garden, were Richelieu kept old pillars and statues.

"Gascon, let's make a truce. I'm going to be sincere, I can't be angry at you!"

D'artagnan's heart jumped, he turned around his blue eyes anxious. "Neither can I…" No! He should be avoiding her!

Joanne stretched her hand but D'artagnan instead of shaking it he leaned and kissed the back of her hand. His soft lips barely touched Joanne's skin, but it made her heart beat faster. What was wrong with her? She blushed and looked over her shoulder. She spotted Richelieu and his servant walking directly to the labyrinth.

She involuntarily touched D'artagnan's face. "We need to follow them."

"Come." D'artagnan held her hand and walked through the garden as if he was courting her.

There were some guests around but not near enough to hear them or recognize their faces perfectly. They didn't even enter the labyrinth when they heard Richelieu's voice. "Buckingham is arriving tomorrow with Milady. I want no mistakes in this! Who is in there?"

"Let's get back. Don't look panicked!" Joanne whispered to D'artagnan. They both reached the place where they were before.

"I think it was them!" They both heard Richelieu's servant accusing them as they slowly approached.

"Now what?" D'artagnan said, with eyes widened.

"Don't turn and please, don't kill me for this." Joanne placed her hands over his shoulders and slowly slid them to his back, up to his neck, until she reached his hair and she kissed him slowly and tenderly.

"Those two were here way before us. Let's go, people would be wondering where am I!" Richelieu turned and left them alone in the back of the garden.

Joanne broke the kiss. "Well, surprisingly it wor-" but D'artagnan held her waist and pulled her against his and kissed her hungrily, he was tempted to do that since the first moment he saw her. Screw everything he had with Constance, this was a brand new love and he needed that. Joanne pulled him closer; she felt she belonged there, with him. He lifted her and sat her in one of the pillars as a faint moan escaped from her mouth and D'artganan's lips moved to her neck. Joanne closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"What…are we…doing." She was breathless.

"Shhh…" D'artagnan kept kissing her neck until he reached her collarbone.

"Dinner is ready!" A servant said loudly for everyone to hear.

D'artagnan remembered what Athos have said. They needed to be together for the dinner! He slowly pushed away to see Joanne biting her bottom lip and eyes closed. Her skirts lifted until her knees, whoa, when did that happen?

She slowly opened her eyes. Was she possessed? "We need to…"

"Yes. Athos. Dinner." D'artagnan turned and smiled as he walked to the dining room.

"Yes." She smiled.

Joanne put herself to the ground arranged her dress and touched her lips. "I can't be angry at him for too long." She whispered and followed him.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN:

The rest of the evening D'artagnan and Joanne hardly saw each other, she taught it was better that way. Too many things have happened between them, and she had promised him that as soon this was finished she would disappear and never see him again.

Athos encircled Joanne slowly; he kept his steps steady and head high. It had been a long time since the last time he danced, but he had to know if Richelieu's plans. Joanne bowed and began her path around Athos and smiled. "Tomorrow." She whispered without even opening her mouth. Athos was shocked, but didn't stop dancing.

"It's just too soon!" Porthos's voice roared in the dining room.

"Neither the hour, or the place of the arrival was mentioned." Joanne said, as if she was a machine.

"And you D'artagnan? Didn't you hear other valuable information while you were with Mademoiselle Deveraux?" Aramis added. D'artagnan just shook his head and lowered his head. At some point he was one of the most important pieces of the musketeers' plans, and now he was being distracted by Joanne.

"Milady is not dead as we thought, that makes this quest dangerous. She is Buckingham's lover, she is manipulative and tergiversate the truth easily." D'artagnan finally said.

"You're right. So what would be some strategies to get this over?" Athos asked.

Everyone started to give their best ideas on how to get into Richelieu's office meanwhile he was with Milady and Buckingham. The problem was the time of their arrival was uncertain.

"No!" Joanne snapped. "They're all too obvious, they all know how you fight, how you think, and they are expecting a surprise attack! That was how you bet them last time!"

"Do you have anything better girl?" Porthos asked.

Joanne smiled. "I think I do."


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT:

Joanne knew Buckingham was known by his big entrances and specially, he would always want to dress and look better than the king. So, this time, Milady would play smart. She would make Buckingham use public transportation and a disguise, and so would she, what they didn't knew was that they were planning the same.

The old and dirty carriage, packed with people arrived to Calais quart past ten while the sun was high and radiant. Buckingham won't be hard to discover, he would just be whining about everything and Milady will be trying to make him behave.

Joanne spotted Milady first, although she was disguised as a merchant, her bright red curls and unforgettable features where enough to recognize her. She slowly followed Milady and the "old man" using a cane. Buckingham!

Joanne patted Milady in the back. "At your service." She said not looking her in the eyes.

"What is a good thing about badgers?" she asked smiling arrogantly.

D'artagnan was watching from the distance. What would she do now…? Milady is smart, that's how she had survived as an agent. This was Milady's way of knowing if someone was safe. She would make them learn a password or just she would make a question. And for D'artagnan surprise Joanne knew the answer… "They never forget. They have a good memory."

Milady took a blue purse with coins and gave it to Joanne. "Make it a safe trip to His Eminence's residence." She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE:

"This is the last time we use public transportation!" Buckingham whined trying to get rid of his well-elaborated disguise.

"It was the only way of coming here without people knowing. Do you want to control France or not?" Milady whispered.

Buckingham said nothing. As the carriage rode through Paris, Joanne just wished to finish this immediately. She would pack her bag and leave for good. Her heart sank, she had promised D'artagnan she would leave as soon as they were done with this and she was not going to break that promise. She had to be strong.

Joanne misled the carriage to an alley, far apart from the city. Milady and Buckingham were so entertained arguing that they didn't notice the trip was taking a little bit longer. She stopped the carriage and the three musketeers were waiting for the door to open. Milady opened the door, a gun in her left and a sword in her right. Buckingham was armed as well, with something that looked like explosives, which made the musketeers take several steps back.

"My Dear Athos!" Milady said smiling. "It is always good to see you."

"Let's end this fast Milady!" A voice said from behind. Milady and Buckingham turned, but Joanne didn't have to, she knew it was D'artagnan.

"Your friend Crestos is not so friendly after all, he changed sides. You know gold can buy loyalty." Buckingham said.

The musketeers felt betrayed, sad, but not hopeless. Never hopeless, they had to do something to save their country. D'artagnan dismounted his horse and began the fight, his sword clashed firmly against Milady's. A familiar hooded man appeared with two other like him, Joanne knew, Crestos (the traitor rat) brought reinforcements.

They were all fighting. The alley got pretty crowded and bloody after a while. Milady was battling with D'artagnan, Athos with Buckingham, Aramis and Porthos with the two others and Joanne with the one she once called brother, Crestos.

"Why?" She kicked his knee and tried to stab his stomach but he rolled on the floor, stood up and charged.

"They offered me lots of gold!" He placed his sword on her neck but she swiftly disarmed him.

"What are you talking about? You were like a brother to me! Wealth was never our priority! You disgust me, I trusted you!" Anger filled her and she slashed her sword across his cheek, but he didn't look in pain.

In that moment, Joanne saw the scenario surrounding her. Thank God, Aramis and Porthos had defeated the other two men and they were unconscious at the end of the alley, and they were now helping Athos, who was having a hard time with Buckingham and his explosives.

Joanne charged and was ready to injure Crestos when suddenly she heard a cry. D'artagnan! She turned, but Crestos immobilized her and placed his sword on her neck. "Move and you are dead." He said. Everyone froze.

D'artagnan was lying in the floor. A bullet wound on his left arm, it was not big, but it was painful. "Save France." He managed to say.

"No!" Joanne shouted. But Crestos was made a small cut in her neck and blood poured out of the wound.

"Lovely!" Milady said. "You forgot Constance already; I heard she had a husband."

D'artagnan looked weak. Maybe he was faking, but maybe he wasn't. Athos, Porthos and Aramis had their swords pointing at Buckingham and Milady. This was going to end up badly, unless Joanne took off her hood and reveal her face to Milady. It was risky but D'artagnan needed to be cured. She wasn't letting her harm him.

"Goodbye gascon, a pleasure fighting you."

"De Winter!" Joanne shouted, breaking the sound of the bullet hitting the rock wall.

Joanne managed to take off her hood. Her braided hair was now similar to a bird nest, but Milady knew who she was anyway and gasped.

"You owe me, De Winter! Drop this now! You gave me your word!"

_Milady remembered. Sure she remembered. It had been six year ago, she was about to be raped, when a girl over a rooftop shot an arrow to the man who was harming her. The injured man ran away, leaving Milady crying alone in the darkness of the night. _

"_Are you okay, mademoiselle?" The little girl asked. _

"_Yes, dear. You were very brave. Don't you have a house? Your parents might be worried."_

"_No." _

"_Then, together we will learn to defend ourselves. Will you like that?" _

"_Yes." _

"_I owe you one, little one. What's your name?" _

"_Joanne Deveraux." _

"After two years you abandoned me!" Milady said, breaking her memory.

"Your interests changed." Joanne answered.

"I know I owe you Deveraux. But this isn't over!"

Milady gave a sharp look at Buckingham who immediately began protesting. "We will be back I promise!"

Crestos released Joanne. He didn't even look at her; he just tugged the unconscious men inside the carriage and rode with Milady and Buckingham outside the city.

"What was that about?" Said Porthos.

"I did her a favor once." Joanne said leaning beside D'artagnan.

"The life you saved?" he asked.

"Shhhh. Rest. We'll take you to the house to get you cured."


	10. Chapter 10

TEN:

Two days later D'artagnan's wound was much better. He was feeling good as new. He stood up and walked to the small living room where Joanne and the musketeers were saying goodbye. D'artagnan was not sure about it, until he saw her luggage on the door.

"You're leaving?" D'artagnan interrupted.

"I…guess we should give them privacy." Porthos winked at D'artagnan.

"We will be at the market. Joanne, this is your home, you can return whenever you please." Aramis said, and the three of them exited the house.

"Why?" D'artagnan asked confused. "Aren't you staying for the celebration of King Louise's birthday tonight? You can't-" and then D'artagnan remembered what she promised.

"I promised I will leave as soon this was finished."

"I was not thinking! I wasn't!"

Joanne shook her head. She looked so beautiful, D'artagnan couldn't let this happen. He really liked her! He, loved her? He did!

"Goodbye." A tear slid across her cheek.

"You're not leaving me!"

D'artagnan grabbed her waist and pulled her against him and kissed her. Joanne prayed he would stop, but he didn't. Joanne slid her hands inside his shirt and he rapidly began unlacing her corset. Their kisses became wilder, they needed each other. They easily found the way to D'artagnan's room and they both collapsed in the bed, D'artagnan ripped her skirt and started sliding it up until her knees. Joanne entwined her fingers with his hair, pulling him closer to her. Then- someone knocked the door.

"You should open the door." Joanne said breathlessly.

"I don't care if it's the King himself!" He buried his lips into her neck en kissed her.

"D'artagnan!" She said, but he just slid her skirt higher and higher.

The knocking continued and D'artagnan stopped. "Go." She said. D'artagnan buttoned his shirt and marched outside.

When D'artagnan returned he held an envelope in his hand. "Her Majesty wants you to go with her and shop a dress for tonight." He gave the envelope to Joanne and noticed her corset was back in place, her skirts down and her hair, more or less combed.

"Then I guess I'll see you tonight." She gave him a flirty look.

"Wear something exclusively for me." He winked.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN:

D'artagnan was waiting with the musketeers in the garden table where dinner was going to be held. He yawned; he was tired of waiting and hungry.

"If you do that again you will swallow the entire castle, monsieur."

D'artagnan spun his head towards the hypnotic voice and he knew it was her! His lips parted and his blue eyes became wider. Joanne was stunning! She was wearing a champagne-colored dress, decorated with litmus gimps and Valencian lace. D'artagnan sighed as she sat beside him and gave him a smile.

"It's no nice you've decided to stay, Mademoiselle Deveraux." Porthos exclaimed.

"Yes it is." D'artagnan assured.

"I'm sure for you it is more than a pleasure…" Athos muttered.

They were offered wine while they were waiting for Their Majesties, Joanne excused herself and walked deep into the garden, straight to the maze. Although she knew D'artagnan was going to follow her she didn't look back and kept her steps steady.

D'artagnan hugged her from the back, making Joanne giggle. "Are we playing, now?"

"It depends… What are we playing to?" He released her and encircled her.

"Hmmm I don't know… How about if you try to catch me?" Joanne raised her skirts and ran into the maze. She ran fast she could barely listen D'artagnan feet thumping on the ground. She stopped to get some air. "Musketeer! Not so fast, are you?" she breathed heavily.

"Not at all!" he said walking calmly into the small part of the maze where she was standing. "You are indeed a very misbehaved girl, Mademoiselle Deveraux."

Joanne was cornered by the tall walls of the maze. "Are you going to show me how to behave, then?"

"I actually," he stepped closer and closer until their lips were barely touching "like misbehaved girls, now." He kissed the base of her neck and she gasped.

"This is my new dress, D'artagnan; I don't want to ruin it." She said shortened of breath.

Then D'artagnan kissed her. Tenderly, crashing his tongue with hers, trying to touch her but the over adorned wouldn't let him. The night was chilly and quiet until gunshots and screams were heard in the distance and they broke off the kiss.

D'artagnan pressed his forehead against hers and he chuckled. "Why do we always get interrupted?"

"I think there's a little something we need to go and check." She stared into his eyes, which now were intensely blue under the moon light.

"Do you feel anything for me?"

"I think it is obvious." She replied. But D'artagnan look wounded.

"I love you." They both said at the same time, making D'artagnan's heart warm as he kissed Joanne.

"I promise you I'll show you how much as soon as we're done with whatever is happening back there." She looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"You're going to drive me mad." He handed her a gun.

"Part of the plan." She winked. And both ran to meet their musketeer friends.


End file.
